Lizzie McGuire 1
by carpediem221
Summary: Il n'y a pas beaucoup de Fanfics Lizzie McGuire en français, alors je me permets d'en mettre une.Amusezvous bien en la lisant
1. Une rentrée à la Miranda

Lizzie McGuire

1

Une rentrée à la Miranda

Les vacances sont enfin finies. C'est vrai, je me suis un peu ennuyée durant ces trois mois ; entre garder Matt, m'occuper de la maison, et voir mes parents se reposer au soleil, j'ai eu ma dose. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu faire pour que ma famille m'inflige ça. Enfin bon, maintenant, c'est la rentrée, et ces vacances sont à oublier.

J'entre au lycée. Ca fait bizarre. C'et sûr, je changerai pas d'amis, et je serai toujours la même, mais quand même ! Le Lycée !

Premier jour :

J'entre, décontractée extérieurement, mais angoissée intérieurement. Heureusement, je tombe très vite sur Miranda qui est en train de parler à Kate.

« Tiens, depuis quand elle parle à Kate ? »

Réponse tout de suite :

- Salut Lizzie. T'as passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Ne m'en parle pas ! C'était une catastrophe ! Et toi ?

- Eh bien, je suis partie au Mexique chez mon cousin et mon oncle. On s'est bien amusés. Ensuite, je suis partie dans un camp de vacances.

- Oh cool… Au fait, comment ça se fait que tu parlais à Kate ?

- Eh bien, en fait, je l'ai rencontrée dans le camp de vacances, justement.

Je la regardai sans bien comprendre. J'imaginai le pire : Miranda passant ses vacances à rire avec Kate, en parlant de moi, de toutes mes maladresses… Miranda a dû voir mon air choqué, inquiet, étonné, enfin bref, pas normal, car elle dit :

- Ecoute, tu ne dois surtout pas le prendre mal, hein ?

- Non, Miranda, qu'est-ce que tu es en train d'imaginer, là ?

- Bah t'es rarement dans cet état là quand tout va bien, me souligna-t-elle.

Peut-être avait-elle raison… non, elle AVAIT raison, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus.

- Sinon, de quoi voulait te parler Kate ? D'oublier le passé et de faire comme si de rien n'était ?

J'ai dit ça avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix, du genre : c'est du Kate tout craché, mais Miranda semblait mal à l'aise.

- Quoi ?

Elle souffla et dit :

- Ben, non, en fait, elle m'a invitée à une soirée pyjama qu'elle organise avec Claire… pour la rentrée…

Cet épisode me rappela brusquement quelque chose. Quand on était en 6e, Miranda était allée à la fête de Danny Chesler sans moi, et Kate en a profité pour se l'approprier. Je n'avais aucune envie de revivre ça et j'ai dû prendre la nouvelle sur un ton de joie :

- Oh c'est cool aussi. C'est quand cette soirée ?

- Ce samedi. Au fait, tu n'as pas vu Gordo ?

J'étais heureuse qu'elle change de sujet !

- Non, je viens d'arriver. Mais j'espère qu'il sera bientôt là !

À ce moment-là, il arriva, souriant, comme toujours !

- Salut Lizzie, salut Miranda ! Bonnes vacances ?

Double-réponse :

- Oui !

- Non !

- Je vois, alors… vous avez quoi comme cours, maintenant ?

Je lui répondis vite :

- Maths, je suis en classe avec Larry Tudgeman et d'autres élèves que je ne connais pas. Ca promet !

Gordo rit et se tourna vers Miranda :

- Et toi ?

- J'ai un cours de… de sciences, oui, voilà !

Elle se tût. Ce fut bizarre car maintenant qu'on était au lycée, on nous indiquait avec quelles personnes on devait être. On se tourna vers elles, d'un œil interrogateur.

- Bon, bah faut que j'y aille, sinon, je vais rater le cours !

Et elle s'en alla, balbutiant et trébuchant presque !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? me demanda Gordo.

- Tu te rappelles la fête de Danny Chesler à la piscine il y a quelques ans ?

- Hum… Oui…

- Eh bien, on a peut-être changé de niveau, le même épisode risque de se reproduire…

Voilà, c'est la fin du premier chapitre. Il est assez court c'est vrai, mais c'est juste une introduction, et puis, ça n'est qu'une partie de l'épisode !

Kiss.


	2. Une séparation Douloureuse

Lizzie McGuire

2

Une séparation douloureuse

Toute la journée, j'ai observé Miranda, tous ces geste, ce qu'elle faisait, ce qu'elle disait… Quand j'étais loin d'elle, j'essayais de me rapprocher le plus possible, ou au pire des cas, envoyer quelqu'un à ma place. Bien sûr, mon manège n'est pas passé inaperçu : Gordo a été le premier à avoir compris ce que je faisais.

- Ecoute, ça ne sert à rien de vouloir l'espionner à tous prix ! Ca ne t'avance à rien !

- Je sais Gordo, mais j'ai besoin de savoir !

- Savoir quoi, au juste ? Si Miranda tient à toi ? C'est ta meilleure amie, elle a quand même le droit de fréquenter d'autres personnes, non ? Je peux t'assurer que d'ici la fin de la semaine, voire moins, Miranda aura vite fait de mépriser cette « peste » de Kate.

Le ton rassurant de Gordo m'a convaincu. Mais au cours de la semaine, j'ai attendu très longtemps, pourtant, Miranda semblait toujours aussi attachée à Kate et à sa bande de pom-pom girls.

Au cours de Français, Miranda s'est assise dans l'entourage de Kate. Gordo, pour me réconforter, s'est assis près de moi, mais ça n'a pas suffit. Je n'avais ni besoin de réconfort, ni de paroles gentilles. Ce dont j'avais besoin, moi, c'était de ma meilleure amie, et je craignais, en fin de semaine, que c'était bel et bien fini entre nous.

Le week-end, j'appelais Miranda le matin pour lui proposer une petite sortie entre amies. Elle me dit qu'elle avait des devoirs à faire. La seconde fois que j'appelais, je décidai de proposer mieux : une sortie au ciné, et pas n'importe où. Elle n'avait plus d'argent. Je lui ai proposé de lui payer sa place, mais non, elle ne voudrait pas me déranger pour rien. Ben voyons !

En fait, j'avais tout bêtement oublié u'elle devait se rendre à une soirée pyjama, et que, donc, elle devait se faire belle.

La dernière fois, je me dis qu'il valait mieux lui parler franco. Je décidai donc de l'inviter chez moi : pas besoin d'argent, et ses devoirs devaient être faits de puis longtemps, surtout parce qu'on en avait que très peu. Elle finit donc par concéder à ma requête, et vint chez moi, la mine inquiète.

- Eh bien, entre, Miranda, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Elle était très chic. Elle portait des vêtements que je n'avais jamais vus, du moins sur elle, et elle avait mis quelques mèches blondes.

- Bah, tu vas où ?

- À la fête… On est censées sortir acheter quelques trucs pour la fête avant 19h au moins…

- Quel genre de trucs ?

- Des boissons… de la nourriture…

- Tu veux que je me prépare tout de suite ? Demandai-je innocemment ?

Miranda fit es yeux ronds. Je compris alors (enfin) que j n'étais pas invitée à cette fameuse soirée pyjama et que donc, elle voulait tout faire pour éviter de me parler aujourd'hui même.

Heureusement, le téléphone sonna à cet instant même (je compris ensuite que c'était malheureusement que je devais penser).

Je laissai Miranda sur le seuil et décrocha le combiné :

- Allo ?

- Allo ? Est-ce que Miranda est là ?

Question étrange… pourtant, la voix ne me l'est guère.

Je demandai :

- Qui est-ce ?

- C'est Kate.

Ce mot retentit dans mon cœur comme un violent coup d'orage !

Je tendis le combiné à Miranda qui parla quelques secondes et me le rendit. De sa conversation, je ne compris que ces quelques mots : oui, j'arrive tout de suite !

Elle me tendit donc le combiné, l'air couci-couça. Elle alla parler quand je dis :

- Tu peux y aller. D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas obligée de revenir ici.

Je refermai la porte sur une Miranda tout aussi partagée, qui, partit ensuite sans se retourner…

Je compris donc que c'était vraiment fini, pas comme je l'avais cru en fin de semaine, mais je m'en rendis compte d'un coup, bizarrement, mais réellement…


End file.
